Rooftop Confessions
by babylopez2008
Summary: My entry for the "Fic A Pic Contest". Bella and Edward meet on a rooftop one night. Can Edward help her overcome a fear dealing with her past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to thank maxandmo and lulabelle98 for beta'ing and FrozenSoldier for making the awesome banner.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward meet on a rooftop one night. Can Edward help her overcome a fear dealing with her past?**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Alice!" I yelled out. It was always a problem trying to talk in the club. Then again clubs weren't meant for talking.

"What?" she yelled back, dancing closer to me. She had been dancing with her boyfriend of four years, Jasper, a few feet away.

"I'm gonna head to the roof for a smoke. I'll be back in like half an hour."

She nodded before yelling back that if I'm not back in that time, she'll send out an APB. I shook my head and danced my way out of the crowd. With both of us being daughters of New York Cops, we've always been protected and protective of each other.

After being pushed and shoved through the mob, I finally made it to the hidden stairs that led up to the roof. No one knew about it, except if you're a VIP or you know the owners, which I do.

Emmett and Rosalie McCarty have been our friends since the night Alice and I came to their night club, 'Aria', which is named after their cutie pie daughter. Alice had set me up on the blind date from hell and I just wanted to forget the night ever happened.

_Flashback.._.

I had no idea what possessed Alice into thinking that a guy like Mike Newton was my type. First, he kept checking out girls when I was sitting right in front of him. Secondly, he was the most disgusting eater I had ever seen! I was surprised that I managed to keep my food down and not vomit over his dorky khakis. While he was eating, he kept trying to carry on the conversation, which was all about him. I don't think he even realized that I wasn't talking.

I had to get out of there. I excused myself to the restroom and had to stop myself from jumping out of the goddamn window.

As soon as I made it into the restroom, I whipped out my cell and called Alice. She answered on the second ring.

_"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay? Say something!"_ she screeched out.

"No, I'm not okay. Seriously, Alice? What in the world made you think that I would like Mike Newton? This is the worst date ever!" I ranted. I'd be lucky if I'm still into men after an entire date with him.

_"How bad has he been so far?_" she asked concerned. I relayed to her the evening and could tell that she was trying to hide her laughter.

"Alice! It's not funny. I can't believe that you're laughing at this right now," I whisper-yelled into the phone. Am I on a episode of Punk'D? Is there a camera man behind one of the bathroom stalls? And where the hell is hot ass Ashton Kutcher?

Alice sighed. _"Alright sorry, honey. I really did think he was a good guy. He's Jasper's cousin after all."_ As she said that, I coughed up the water I just drank from the sink.

"Excuse me!" I screeched. "How in the world can they be related?" Unbelievable.

_"Yup, they are. Jasper's mom is Mike's aunt. Okay, since I got you into this mess I'll get you out."_

After we hung up, I returned to the table and told Mike that I was having stomach cramps and needed to go home. I think he was afraid I was going to have diarrhea on his brand new loafers, which I knew he had just bought from his never ending monologue.

To make up for that horrible date and embarrassment, I made Alice pick me up and buy me a round of drinks at this new night club. Once we arrived, I went straight to the bar and asked for two shots of Tequila. I shot them one right after the other. I winced as the liquid went down, my throat feeling the burn.

Alice rubbed my back and ordered more drinks. It was a couple of hours later when I finally forgot the horrible date and met Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice and I were now slightly drunk after a few drinks, though I was a bit ahead of her in the race. Rose had told us that while she was stocking up behind the bar, she noticed us, me in particular, and was concerned about how heavily I was drinking.

Emmett and Rose were a few years older than us and took on the parental roles when they thought we were acting irresponsibly. When last call was announced, they introduced themselves as the owners and told us they wanted us to stay the night with them.

I was shocked and told them I wasn't into threesomes. They laughed and told me that they wanted us to sleep in their guest room where they knew we'd be safe.  
That was the night Alice and I gained two guardian angels whenever we went out.

_Present..._

I finally found my way to the secret door leading to the roof and sighed in relief. I loved going to clubs, but sometimes it gets too crowded and I feel claustrophobic.

I take my time climbing the stairs, counting as I go. The last time I counted the stairs they totaled eighty. Then again I was slightly drunk, so who knows what the actual count will be this time.

By the time I get to step fifty-eight, I hear moans coming from one of the rooms. I instantly think someone is getting hurt and make a move to open the door. Suddenly I hear a piercing screech and froze.

I would know that high pitch whore-moan anywhere. That's the moan I heard walking into my ex-boyfriend, Jacob's house. I was going to break up with the bastard anyways, so I just transferred my anger on to the bimbo for the time being.

I had stormed into the apartment and slammed the door open, catching them in the act. He had her in the doggy-style position, not that I'm surprised by the way, and was fucking her in the ass.

When Jacob saw that I was there, he jumped away from her and started saying, "It's not what it looks like", "It doesn't mean anything", and my personal favorite, "It was a dare." Um yeah sure.. whatever.

The skank, who I soon found out was named Tanya, started cussing at Jacob saying that he was a "fucking liar" and that they were in love and had been dating and sleeping together for five months. Jacob and I were together for seven. I'm really thankful that I never let him near my hoohah without a condom.

I admit that when I heard that, it fucking stung. But I just shrugged it off. If he's being like that, then he never deserved me in the first place. I narrowed my eyes at the blond skank. Oh hell no were these two pieces of scum going to make a fool out of me.

I marched over to her, slapping her in the face and punched her in the stomach and told her that if I ever saw her again, I'd reverse that nose job of hers.

She gasped in surprise. I snorted. Like her nose job wasn't noticeable. While I was beating up his girlfriend, Jacob didn't even make a move to protect her. When I turned to give him an earful, I noticed that his tiny dick was trying to say "Hi".

Fucking asshole,_ literally_. I walked around the bed, thinking about what I should do, quickly forming an idea.

"Awe... did that turn you on, baby?" I crooned in my seductive voice. He quickly turned to me with his lust-filled eyes and nodded. _Pig_.

"You liked me showing your whore who's boss?" I asked, swaying my hips the way he liked me to. He noticed and gulped, closing his eyes in pleasure. I rolled my eyes and quickly made my move.

I pretended to embrace him and instead kneed him in the balls. He screeched like a little girl and fell to the floor, holding onto his nuts for dear life.

"Your dick is always getting you into trouble. Keep it in your pants, asshole. No one likes assholes except skanks and hookers, and apparently you! One is desperate for anything and the other is getting paid, and you're just gross."

Tanya made a move to protest but I brought my fist up and moved my arm like I was going to punch her. She screamed and covered her face with her arms. I snickered and made my way towards the door. Before I left, I called out one last thing.

"Jacob, if I ever see you anywhere near my friends or where we hang out, I'll tell Emmett and he won't go easy on you like I did."

I never saw or heard from him again. Apparently it wasn't going to be the same for her. I rubbed my hands gleefully. It seems like it was time for some payback.

I knocked on the door and yelled, "I hope you know that chick you're fucking has Herpes!"

I heard commotion and quickly ran up the stairs, silently laughing. I placed my hand on the doorknob, pulling it open and inhaling the fresh air. I opened my clutch and pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly. As I inhaled that puff of nicotine, I felt myself relaxing significantly.

I looked around for a spot to sit and noticed that I was not alone.

There, up on a corner ledge, a man sat smoking away with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was dressed entirely in black; black dress pants, black shirt with a undershirt beneath it, finished with a black suit jacket. I must say he pulls off the brooding musician very well. I wonder why he's all alone looking miserable.

He had the most unusual shade of hair color. It's like a dark bronze. What I liked most was that it's styled like he just had the most amazing sex.

Somehow, that thought makes me incredibly jealous. Jealous of those girls that got to have him. I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. It's crazy of me to have these thoughts about someone I don't even know. I rolled my eyes at myself and slowly made my way over to him.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're thinking pretty hard about something," I said.

He looked up at me and I have to hold in my gasp. He had the deepest, dark green eyes I've ever seen.

While I'm distracted by his eyes, I don't notice right away that he is hesitant to talk to me. Well, I'm not going to hang out where I'm not wanted. I hold my hands up.

"I don't bite. It's okay, you don't have to talk to me," I murmured and started making my way back to the door.

"Wait!" he called out. I paused. "I'm not used to people asking to talk to me. People usually want something from me. It gets tiring," he sighed.

I made my way back, thinking about what he said.

"Why would people ask you for things?" I asked in confusion. I couldn't come up with an answer no matter how many different scenarios I thought about.

I inhaled another puff and turned back to face him. He's looking into my eyes, searching for who knows what. The intensity made me blush and turn away. I guess he found what he wanted when he begins talking.

"My profession. I have no privacy these days. People wanting to know where I'm at all the time, asking for au-," he stuttered, making me wonder what he was going to say, "my signature for endless papers. Sometimes I just want to run away from the world. Have you ever felt that way?"

I took a moment to think about it. I loved my life in New York. It's my home. I have great family and friends and an amazing job that keeps me on my toes. Why would I want to leave?

"I can't say that I do," I sighed.

He swallowed a swig of what looked like ice tea and took in the view of the city. It stirred up some memories that I thought I had forgotten.

"My dad, Charlie, and I would escape to the roof of our town home and name the constellations in the sky when I was a kid. It's one of my fondest memories of him. When we knew that a comet or meteor shower was going to happen, we'd make a camp on the roof; just the two of us," I sighed wistfully.

Ever since my dad was shot trying to save people during a bank robbery, I haven't been on a rooftop as much as I used to. It hurts too much. It wasn't in my plans to come on one tonight, but there was some sort of force drawing me up here. I shook my head to rid myself of the sad fogginess and catch that he's talking to me.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in memories. What did you say?"

He looked at me knowingly. "When did your dad pass away?" he asked quietly.

I glanced at him in surprise.

"He'll be gone seven years next Wednesday. He was killed in the line of duty," I murmured, looking at my feet.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said. I nodded. I was startled when I felt a warm hand on my face.

I looked up. He looked at me with concern and wiped under my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying. Embarrassed, I nervously laugh and apologized.

"No need to apologize,-" he laughed. I frowned, confused as to why he's laughing. He sees my confusion and directs a crooked grin at me. "We're having a deep conversation and we don't even know each other's names."

He's right. We've been talking for nearly an hour and we didn't introduce ourselves. I've never talked so openly about my father with a stranger before.  
I turn to look at him and we bust out laughing about how ridiculous we are. Who does this?

He caught his breath and held his hand out. "Hello, my name is Edward."

I reached out and clasped his hand. "I'm Bella Swan and it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

I swore I heard him sigh contently when I said his name, though it could've been the wind.

"You know, I've never seen a sky so clean and clear you could see the stars. Everywhere I travel to, the city lights are in the way." I gaped at him. He nodded sheepishly. "I know. Sad, huh?"

I shook my head no. "Sad, no. Cheated, yes. You're totally missing out. I personally believe that everyone should at least experience that at least once."

As I said this, I came up with the perfect plan.

"What if you can have that tonight?" I asked excitedly.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, frustrated that he doesn't understand what I'm saying, which is totally killing my buzz.

"I _meant_, what if I took you to the spot where my father and I would gaze at the stars?" I asked.

His beautiful green eyes opened wide in excitement.

"Really?" he asked, nearly acting like an excited Alice. Oh snap! _Alice_.

I nodded and then grabbed my phone from my clutch. It's been over an hour since I last talked to Alice.

I groaned. Edward's face fell with my groan.

"What's wrong?" he asked warily.

"Before I came out here, I told my friend Alice that I would be back from smoking in half an hour. According to my phone, I've been out here for more than an hour."

He "aha'd" and then was silent. We both jump when my phone starts ringing.

_"Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh-"_

I quickly answered my cell. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

_"Bella! Where the_ hell are you?" Alice yelled into the phone. I winced. Alice had a loud high voice that doubled in volume when she's scared or mad, which she's currently both.

"Alice!" I called out. She's lecturing me on protocols and tells me that she had already called the station to put out an APB. Apparently in her worried condition, she forgot that you can't report a person missing until they've been gone for twenty-four hours.

"Alice!" I tried again. I heard her paused, breathing heavily. "Alice honey, I am so so sorry. I'm still on the roof-"

_"Roof?"_ she exclaimed. _"What are you doing on the roof?"_

I sighed, scrubbing my face with my free hand. "Alice, I told you when I was leaving that I was going to smoke on the roof. Did you not hear a word I said?"

She sighed. _"Yes, I_ did,_ Bella. You said that you were going to the_ bar _to get another coke."_

And there it was. "Was I drinking coke tonight?" I asked exasperated.

_"Ooh, well no, but-"_

"If I wasn't drinking that, then why would I get another?" I interrupted.

_"Bellllaaaa,"_ she whined. I chuckled. I saw in the corner of my eye that Edward was listening to the conversation, though he was trying to be sneaky about it.

"How drunk are you, Alice?"

She giggled. _"Just a tad."_

"Is Jasper drunk? Where is he? Where are you?" I was trying to hear sounds in the background to figure out where she's at. I could hear the same music I can from the club, so I'm guessing that she's in the bathroom or Rose's office.

_"He wasn't drinking."_ I could hear the pout in that sentence. _"Says that he 'needs to be sober'. Blah blah blah."_ She hiccuped before giggling.

"Alice," I said firmly, "where are you and Jasper?"

_"Jasper's talking to Emmett and I'm in,"_ hiccup, _"their office."_ I sighed, immediately relaxing. I'm glad that Jasper has her safe.

"Well, you get some sleep, okay?" I asked. She said okay before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" I startled slightly at Edward's question.

"Sorry. Yes, everything is fine. Alice, my best friend, is a bit too drunk and misheard where I said I was going and got worried." I shook my head in awe of Alice and let out a small laugh.

"So," I started. He looked at me curiously. I smiled. "Are you ready to see some stars?"

* * *

An hour later, we found ourselves standing in the driveway outside my dad's empty house.

My parents had divorced a year before the shooting. I wasn't close with my mom, so I decided to stay with my dad. He needed me more and it's not like she begged or asked me to go with her. She moved to Florida for who knows what reason.

Six months later, she met a lawyer named John McCallister. Supposedly it was 'love at first sight'. Four months later they got married. I was hurt and angry that she moved on so fast.

When Dad died, she assumed that I would go live with her. I threw the biggest tantrum when she told me to pack my bags. I had just lost my father. I was not going lose the only home I'd ever known.

That was when Alice's parents stepped in, saying that Charlie had his will updated and they were now my legal guardians. Renee was outraged that Charlie did that without discussing with her. I was just glad I didn't have to leave.

Also, the will stated that I was left everything; his pension, money in the bank, and a house that was completely paid for. Alice's parents tried to get me to agree to let them rent out the house, but I couldn't.

It was my home and the thought of strangers living in my house... I couldn't stand it. So for seven years, it's been empty except for the times that I had the courage to visit. Those visits were extremely short and not enjoyable. I couldn't even make it up the stairs to my room.

"So, what's this place?" Edward asked, curiously taking in the wilting house. The once bright colored shutters were barely hanging on, the paint on the house was fading, and the yard needed a trim like a virgin's hoohah. I was ashamed that I couldn't be stronger and keep my house in shape.

"T-this is m-my Dad's house," I stuttered out. Edward grabbed my hand and held tightly when I started to shake.

"Hey it's okay, Bella," he said quietly. "We don't have to do this."

When he said that, I shook my head. "No. If I don't do this now, I won't ever get over it." I took in a deep breath and pulled Edward towards the front door. As I opened the door, the scent of home filled my nose.

I inhaled breath after breath and memory after memory flew to the surface of my mind. I was home. A sob broke through and tears ran down my face. Edward was startled at my sob and I could tell that he was panicking; not knowing what to do to help me. That made me laugh.

"Edward," I giggled. "These aren't sad tears. They're _happy_," I replied, smiling at him.

Edward's eyes sparkled as he moved to embrace me. I hugged him back just as tightly as he did.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully. I nodded, a grin breaking through. "I am so happy for you."

I started thinking back on how this accomplishment hadn't happened before. Every time over the years that I tried to make it past the driveway and then the stairs, I failed. The only difference from each failed attempt was Edward.

"Edward, if I hadn't had some kind of force leading me to the roof tonight where I met you, I don't think that I ever could have made it through the door without you," I said honestly. "So thank _you_."

He was quiet for a while. I looked up curiously and saw that he was blushing just like I did earlier and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. It was adorable.

"Awe, are you blushing?" I teased. His face got even redder. I lightly pinched his cheek and laughed when he swatted my hand away.

"Yes, I'm blushing." he reluctantly admitted. "No one has ever said those kind of things to me before."

I was shocked. How could no one have talked to him like that before? His very presence made me stronger. Surely I'm not the only one that's noticed what a great motivator he is. I opened my mouth to respond when he interrupted me.

"So... are you ready for your next milestone?" he asked. I frowned in confusion when it hit me.

I gulped, nodding and started to pull Edward up the stairs. Getting to the attic was the coolest part when I was kid. Who am I kidding? It's _still_ the coolest. Our attic had one regular entrance and one secret.

I pulled us through my childhood room and opened my closet door.

"Um, Bella? Are you trying to get me to play '_Seven Minutes in Heaven'_ with you?" Edward asked nervously.

I laughed. "No, Edward. Now hush and enjoy the journey."

I knelt on the floor and motioned for Edward to do the same. I reached into the far right side of the closet and felt along the wall for the partition. When I felt it, I slid it to the side so the entryway was showing.

"Wow," I heard Edward whisper. I smiled, glad that I could share this with him. I started to head into the secret passageway when Edward started talking again.

"Seriously? We're going into the wall? Is it safe? What if we fall into a tunnel and get trapped inside because no one knows where we are? What if-"

I turned around and glared at him.

"Edward, would my dad ever let me do something that would harm me? His only daughter in the world?" I asked rhetorically.

"Um, no?" he asked sheepishly. I shook my head and continued. A couple of minutes later we were able to stand and climb the small black winding staircase. Each time it creaked, Edward would pause and frantically grab the railings.

We finally made it to the attic twelve minutes later. A path that should've taken only three minutes. I never would've guessed that 'Edward mystery last name' would be afraid of tunnels. Even if the stairs fell apart, it's not like it was a long fall anyway.  
Edward was in awe as he took in the room. My dad and I made the attic a very special place. Since we used the attic for mostly a hideaway to see the stars, why not use that as a theme to decorate?

There were glow in the dark stars placed all over the ceiling. There were also posters displaying constellations, planets and their moons, and how to tell the difference between star clusters, nebulae, and the distances in between.

On the bookshelf, there were many books about galaxies, planets, moons, on anything you could imagine that you'd need to know in order to find constellations in the sky. And there was my favorite part; the telescopes and binoculars. It was an Astrologists wet dream in here.

I walked to the table and opened the box and began to assemble the telescope.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Starry," I said as I brought out the lens part of the telescope.

"You named your telescope?" Edward asked.

"Hey," I said defensively. "I was seven when my dad first bought it. It made sense at the time and the name just stuck."

He laughed and held his palms up. "I'm not judging. It's cute." I blushed and finished putting the telescope together. I looked into the lens and adjusted it.

I cleared my throat. "Are you ready?" I asked. I laughed as Edward excitedly made his way over.

I directed him on how to look through it and moved the scope around so he could see more.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Wait... is that a pot in the sky?"

"No, not really. Is it a big pot or small?" I questioned.

"Um, I think it's big. Do you know what it is?"

"Yep." He looked up and raised his eyebrows. I smiled in return. "What you saw is 'The Big Dipper'."

"No way."

"Way," I laughed. "If you turn the lower dial six times to the left and the high dial four times to the right, you'll be able to see Orion's Belt, if I remembered that correctly."

"Oh! That totally reminds me of _Men In Black_. You know, the name of the cat owned by the guy that turned out to be operated by a tiny Alien," Edward murmured looking into the telescope.

I gaped at him once again and then a snort escaped at the realization that this sexy, hot guy is a closeted Sci-Fi lover. The saying is so true; you can't judge a book by its cover.

Edward continued to be in awe with the telescope and how many things he could find, adjusting the dials and moving the scope in a different direction. I stood to the side watching silently. Edward was so down in the dumps when I first met him tonight. Such a complete turnaround from a few hours ago.

"How did you like it?" I asked.

Edward took a step back from the telescope and turned to face me.

"How did I like it?" he repeated, running a hand through his hair. "It was amazing. I never knew what I was missing out on. Tomorrow, I'm going to order all I need to know about astronomy. Just you watch, soon I'll know more than you," he said, finishing with a wink.

I giggled and shook my head. When I did that, Edward got a strange look in his face and slowly made his way over to me.

"Bella? Can I kiss you? Every time you smile or laugh, my heart flutters. I've been wanting to kiss you all night," he whispered, caressing my cheek.

I reveled at the sensation, instinctively closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking straight into his eyes and nodded.

As he leaned towards me, I closed my eyes and tilted my head up in anticipation.

When people say that they can feel electricity running in their veins when they kiss their soul mate, I thought it was bogus. In this moment, I found myself totally wrong.

Our lips moved tentatively together as they met for the first time before gaining momentum. He sucked my bottom lip, making me moan. Damn, that felt good. I haven't had a good kiss like this since... well ever.

I gasped in surprise when I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. He used that moment to slip in his tongue. We groaned in unison as our tongues tangled together.

After a while, I had to break away to breathe. Edward was undeterred as he just moved to kissing my neck; where I'm ticklish. I reflexively shoved him back while giggling.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that I have the world's worst case of ticklish areas," I admitted. It really was a pain in the ass to be this ticklish. Alice and Jasper loved to abuse this knowledge to get me to bend to their wills.

"You're ticklish?" Edward asked, a devious grin forming on his face as he moved closer to me. I immediately started to move backwards to compensate for each step he took.

"Don't you dare Edward-" I stopped mid sentence when I realized that I didn't know his last name. "Edward, I just realized that I don't know your last name."

I saw his eyes widen in shock and heard him gulp. Why doesn't he want me to know his last name? It's not like I'm going to stalk him or anything. Or what if it's not even about me? What if he's hiding something?

I gasped. What if he was a killer. Oh my _God_. I just kissed a killer!

He must have seen my panic when I saw him move forward. I shook my head and moved to the other side of the room.

"Na-uh. Who the hell are you? Are you a killer?" I started off strong but ended up squeaking the question out.

Edward frowned when I began questioning him and then busted out laughing at the end. That really pissed me off. I glared at him and he stopped laughing when he saw.

"Bella, that is ridiculous. My last name is Cullen, making my full name Edward Cullen."

I frowned as a memory tried to break through, but it was like I was looking through a fog. Why does that name sound so familiar? I know I've never met him before. I could never forget seeing those green eyes in person.

"Edward Cullen? Why does that sound familiar?" I questioned aloud. Edward fidgeted as he opened and closed his mouth like he had something to say but had trouble getting it out.

"Edward?" I called out after he had been silent for five minutes.

"Bella? Have you ever seen or heard about a movie called _'He's Just Not Listening to You'_?" I tilted my head to the side as I thought about it. Alice had begged me to go see it with her. She was going crazy about this new actor. Apparently he just showed up out of nowhere and was causing quite a stir in Hollywood.

Alice said that I would get hypnotized by his deep green eyes and his bronze sex... hair.

_What the fuck?_

I pointed to Edward and was probably gaping like a fish like he just was. I couldn't believe that I just made out with Edward _Cullen_ the movie star!

"Hey! You lied to me!" I exclaimed. What is it about men and their freaking lies?

"No, I didn't. Well, it was by omission and an accident." I rolled my eyes. "When I realized that you didn't recognize me, it felt great to be a regular person. You have no idea how much I craved that. Everywhere I go, people crowd around me to get a picture taken or ask for an autograph."

My face softened at those words.

"From here on out, can you promise not to lie or lie by omission?" I asked.

He looked relieved when I asked. Yeah, I bet anyone else would've been angrier about it, but I totally understood where he was coming from. People these days can be crazy.

"I mean it, Edward. I really hate liars and would hate to beat you up," I teased. He nodded frantically which made me giggle. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What about you?"

He was saved from answering when his stomach let out a loud roar. Edward blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Well. I'm guessing that we can't go out to eat since it's late and people may recognize you. So how about we go to my apartment and I cook dinner?" I suggested.

"Can I help out too?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "You can cook?"

He scoffed. "Of course I can cook. I bet I can cook better than you," he said arrogantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Cullen?" Edward's eyes darkened at the name. He nodded slowly.

"I'll race you to my apartment!" I yelled as I quickly made my way to the normal entrance to the attic.

"Cheater!" I heard from behind. "I don't even know where you live!"

I laughed. "It's just down the street and don't forget to lock up," I called out as I made my way down the stairs.

If he's this competitive when racing, I couldn't wait to really test out his competitiveness in other things.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked and would love to hear what you thought of it. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Fandom 4 Tsunami News!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I just wanted to let all you know that I'm contributing the second part of "Rooftop Confessions" for the Fandom 4 Tsunami compilation. If you want to read it, find out how to donate here: **

**http:/www(dot)fandomfightstsunami(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ just remove the (dot)'s and replace with a period.**

**You can donate as little as $5 and it's for a great cause. ****The continuing O/s will be called "Rooftop Confessions: The Chase Date" and the lovely FrozenSoldier has made me a lovely banner for it.**

**Here is a little sneak speak of what you'll be donating for:**

**

* * *

**

"Wow, that's not bad at all. I would love to live in apartment building with that many people." I sighed wistfully. Being in my career doesn't leave me much time to live in a house or apartment. I love my job and all, but nothing can beat having your own place to relax where people can't bother you and you can keep it as clean or dirty as you want.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This apartment was practically a steal when I got it. It was the only one in my price range and I had to beat out two other applicants."

I quickly stopped in the doorway of her living room and faced her. "What do you mean you had to beat them? How did you?"

She had a serious look in her eyes that made my want to shudder, but I held firm. "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

I felt my face turn as a white as ghost and slumped to the couch. When I did, Bella burst out laughing, making me jump in surprise. Was my reaction

___that _funny? I mean, it's possible since she's a cop and knows places to bury a body or make a person disappear. Oh for the love of the Oscars-

"You're totally shitting me, aren't you?" I asked. She nodded, tears falling down her smiling face.

This is what happens when you watch too many CSI shows and detective movies for research. You start becoming unconsciously paranoid and automatically thinking the worse. You'd think being an actor would make me know if people were "acting", but unfortunately I can only do that with fellow actors.

A few more giggles escaped as Bella wiped the tears away, her brown eyes shining beautifully at me.

"Oh, Edward. I never would've thought that I could make you think that

___I _was a killer. And for a apartment no less!" I harrumphed and crossed my arms. She was very convincing and I could tell that she's a great interrogator.


	3. Fandom 4 Tsunami: EPOV

**A/N: Here is the long anticipated part 2 of "Rooftop Confesssions". I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had as I wrote it. Please review at the bottom and let me know what you thought.**

**Here it goes :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

**EP****OV**

I stood in shock as Bella ran out of the attic and down the stairs. Did she really try to pull a fast one on me? I smirked. She didn't know that in high school, I was the fastest on the Cross-Country team. Oh Bella, you have no idea what you just started.

"Bella!" I yelled out. "You shouldn't have done that," I said as I ran down the stairs three steps at a time and managed to lock the door on the way out. I heard Bella giggle when I finally made it out of the yard and down the sidewalk.

"C'mon, old man! Start pumping those legs," she said as she suddenly started running faster. _Shit_. First of all, I am not an old man. It's just been a few years since I've done some running and not the buff work out I regularly do for movies.

Oh, I'm going to be _so _sore in the morning. But she's worth it.

After chasing her for a few minutes, we finally came upon a tall white stone building with a doorman outside, waiting to open the door. Bella looked as if she had been waiting for me for hours, instead of the few seconds she actually did.

I tried to act as if that small run didn't affect me, but I couldn't hold the pose for long, and hunched over trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell, Bella? How did you run so fast and not break a sweat?" I managed to gasp out.

She was taking a long time to answer, so I stood up and looked at her face. She was once again smirking at me.

"NY PD has all cops training daily in the gym and on the tracks. Also, we practice at abandoned warehouses to up our game on possible scenarios if the perpetrator were to run from the scene of the crime. I just happen to have the top score and an unbroken record."

I looked at her in awe. From some of the movies and TV shows that I've done, they only focus on the men and their accomplishments and ignore the women. I wonder if Bella is not the only woman that is missing their well deserved recognition.

"Bella, that is truly astounding. You should talk to my movie director. I have a movie that I'm supposed to be shooting soon and I know there is going to be a lot of running and I don't think that my trainer is doing an accurate job."

Bella looked at me in shock and then started blushing. I gave her a confused look. What did I say that made her blush that red? Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Bella grabbed my hand and pulled us past the doorman, who greeted us, and into the elevator.

Before the doors shut, I got a glimpse of the lobby. It was very royal in it's red and gold color scheme. It had plush brown couches, soft burgundy chairs, and sturdy dark wood coffee tables placed around giving an inviting feeling. But the thing that was most captivating was the art work on the walls.

They were all different schemes and tones, but in a way they came together. It was utterly beautiful and I wished that some exhibits could learn from this lobby on how to group art and make it speak out to viewers.

I was brought out of my musings when I felt Bella start to let go of my hand. I didn't even realize she was still holding it. When she let go, I felt somewhat empty and sad. It was a strange feeling and it confused the hell out of me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to face Bella, who was hiding her face by looking down. What? Where did this shy girl come from? I reached out and used my pointer finger to gently lift her head so I could see her face.

She was slowly gaining her normal color back after her crazy blushing and was biting her lip. I silently groaned at the sight. She was going to be the death of me and she doesn't even know it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, whispering as if I were to talk any louder, the bubble we were in might burst.

She sighed and looked into my eyes, as if she were trying to find something.

"It's just that... that no one has ever complimented me like you did. At the station, I have to be a bitch because no one thinks that a _woman_," she spat out, "can do a man's job. It gets tiring having to defend myself against sexist assholes. When you looked at me, like I was something to be proud of, it shocked me."

When she finished, I was nearly shaking with anger. How dare they treat her and women like that. Men like that should be ashamed of themselves. I bet they didn't even have girlfriends with those attitudes.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I pulled Bella against me and hugged her tightly. When my mouth was close to her ear, I whispered, "Charlie would be so proud of who you are today. I bet he would have a shot-gun pointed at whoever tried to put you down."

A sob broke through and she clutched me frantically. I tightened my hold on her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. When the elevator finally made it to her floor, she pushed away and slightly punched my stomach, blinking tears away.

"Let's not make Bella cry anymore tonight, okay?" she asked, a smile breaking through. I nodded and followed her out of the elevator and down the hallway. I noticed that there weren't many doors on this floor.

"So how many people live in this building?" I asked curiously. She paused at her door before turning around.

"Um, well this is the twentieth floor and there are about four apartments on each floor. So around eighty plus people," she said she opened the door, motioning for me to follow her.

"Wow, that's not bad at all. I would love to live in an apartment building with that many people," I sighed wistfully. Being in my career doesn't leave me much time to live in a house or an apartment. I love my job and all, but nothing can beat having your own place to relax where people can't bother you and you can keep it as clean or dirty as you want.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This apartment was practically a steal when I got it. It was the only one in my price range and I had to beat out two other applicants."

I quickly stopped in the doorway of her living room and faced her. "What do you mean you had to beat them? How did you?"

She had a serious look in her eyes that made my want to shudder, but I held firm. "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

I felt my face turn as a white as ghost and slumped to the couch. When I did, Bella burst out laughing, making me jump in surprise. Was my reaction _that _funny? I mean, it's possible since she's a cop and knows places to bury a body or make a person disappear. Oh, for the love of the Oscars-

"You're totally shitting me, aren't you?" I asked. She nodded, tears falling down her smiling face.

This is what happens when you watch too many CSI shows and detective movies for research. You start becoming unconsciously paranoid and automatically thinking the worse. You'd think being an actor would make me know if people were "acting", but unfortunately I can only do that with fellow actors.

A few more giggles escaped as Bella wiped her tears away, her brown eyes shining beautifully at me.

"Oh, Edward. I never would've thought that I could make you think that _I _was a killer. And for a apartment no less!" I harrumphed and crossed my arms. She was very convincing and I could tell that she's probably a great interrogator.

I heard her walk over to the couch and sit next to me. I slowly looked up at her. She was still smiling, but had a soft look to her face

"Edward, I just wanted to say that I needed that laugh. So, thank you," she leaned towards me, kissing me on the cheek. When her lips touched my skin, I felt a current run though my body towards my heart, making it beat faster.

It was an incredible feeling.

Bella pulled back and stood up, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "So, are you ready to start cooking?" she asked.

_What?_

"I-I thought that you were going to cook?" I tried to say, instead it came out as a question.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No," she dragged out. "I thought you said that you could cook better than me. I wanted to test out that little theory."

Darn it. The one girl I want to impress remembers everything that I say. Now I have to tell her the truth about this. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with the thought of admitting this embarrassing fact. I heard her gasp and looked up, seeing the amusement in her eyes and looked down. I do not want to admit this, especially to a girl that I really like.

"Are- are you blushing?" she asked in disbelief. I sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Why in the world are you blushing? Oh! I know. Does cooking turn you on? Do you have a food fetish?" she asked excitedly.

I looked at her in horror and let out a firm "No!" and got up from the couch, pacing around the living room.

She sighed. "Well, what is it? I'm sure its not bad and you're making a big deal out of nothing." _Sure _it's no big deal to her, but it is to me. I would be made into a mockery, friends and family will be ashamed of me when they find out. Okay, I may be just a tad dramatic, but c'mon! I'm an actor and most of time I'm dramatic without trying.

I groaned, rubbing my face and mumbled out the truth. Once I said it, I felt a little better and looked up at Bella, who looked confused.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I made a face and said it again louder. "Nope, still can't hear you," she said popping the 'p'.

Is she serious?

"I can't cook!" I yelled out. "I have ridiculous amount bad luck in the kitchen. Only my mother knows of this since she has banned me from the kitchen when all I wanted to do was help her."

I walked to her huge window and took in the view. New York was magnificent at night. You could see all over if you were high enough. I've always loved seeing the lights from my hotel room, wishing that I could easily walk down Times Square and just be a regular person again. If only it were that easy.

"See? That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" Bella smugly said.

I quickly turned around, my face in shock. _She did that on purpose?_

"You.. what.. I.. ugh!" I stammered out. "You made me repeat myself on purpose?" I asked angrily. I did not like to played around like that, especially with something that I thought was a huge secret.

"Hey," Bella called out softly. "I'm sorry, but I was just trying to help like you helped me. How do you expect to overcome the situation if you can't even admit it out loud? Plus, I thought you were done lying to me."

Her words made me think. How was I supposed to get over anything, whether it's something small like bad cooking or something bigger, if I can't admit it to someone close to me?

"You are absolutely right, Bella," I said. I held out my hand, motioning for her to place her hand in mine. "Hello, my name is Edward and I'm a horrible cook. I'm also incredibly sorry for lying about being a good cook. I just wanted to impress you."

She let out a small giggle, eyes softening at the end before playing along with me. "Hi, Edward. Well, today is your lucky day. I just happen to be an awesome cook and an even better teacher."

I looked at her warily. "Are you sure? I'm totally not kidding about the bad luck."

She scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure. What could possibly go wrong?"

Famous last words.

**30 Minutes Later**

Bella and I were sitting on the floor in her kitchen. She was in shock and I was shaking my head, having my 'I told you so' moment.

She had decided that she was going to teach me how to make spaghetti and how to make the sauce from scratch. I automatically imagined the worst and she waved it away saying, "It's going to be fine. Just watch."

Yeah, right. It was a disaster.

I was in charge of chopping the tomatoes into chunks that were going to go in the blender. Simple, right? Wrong. I ended up cutting my finger, spilling blood over the tomatoes.

Bella saw and rushed me to the sink so I could rinse my finger. That was when I found out that Bella was a bit sensitive to the sight of blood, which doesn't make sense since she's a cop and probably sees blood often.

After the blood stopped spilling out, she went to grab the First Aid kit under the sink. When she was making her way up, she swayed into me, knocking both of us down. I protected her head when we fell, so nothing protected my own head.

She apologized profusely and I said it was fine. I was just a wee bit dizzy and felt like I was drunk. Her eyes widened and when she was wrapping my finger and I swore I heard her mumble, "I'm gonna get jumped by crazy fans for breaking their hot star," but I wasn't sure since I could see little birds flying around her head.

After that, she assigned me to spices. All I had to do was measure the dry ingredients and pour it into the blender where the freshly chopped tomatoes were waiting.

I had just started to measure the crushed red pepper flakes when I felt an itch from from the inside on my nose. _Oh no_. I tried to stop it, but my hands were dirty and it was coming too fast.

I managed to turn my head in time, but my whole body jerked causing me to spill what I had measured, bump into the blender and activating it. Without a lid.

Red sauce flew up into the air, hitting the ceiling and nearby cabinets. I heard Bella gasp and run over to turn off the blender. Since she was focused on the blender, she didn't see the sauce on the floor until it was too late.

She slipped and slid down the kitchen, nearly knocking into me along the way. I quickly wiped my face of tomato sauce, shielding my face from more sauce, and finally found the plug for the blender and pulled it out.

I slowly turned to face Bella. My five-hundred dollar shoes were no match for the sauce, and I soon found myself on the floor as well.

"Well, I hate to say it, but," I said then paused dramatically, "I told you so."

Bella grunted. "Yeah, yeah you told me. I guess I just had to see it to believe it. I still can't believe it."

I snorted. "Oh, you get used to it after a while." Sadly it's true and no matter who the teacher is or who is in the kitchen with me things always go wrong.

Bella carefully got up, reached for a drawer, and pulled out some cloths.

"Well, since spaghetti is a bust, how about some sandwiches?" she asked as she carefully wiped the floor.

"Sure, that sounds really good right now." As if to emphasise, my stomach growled, causing me to blush.

Bella laughed. "We better get you fed before the monster escapes."

I sighed. Even though she's laughing at my expense, I can see myself embarrassing myself just to see that smile on her face.

She's _so _worth it and more.


End file.
